


The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015) Imagines Collection [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015) Imagines [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015) characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes!





	1. Illya Kuryakin - you are a really rough and tumble type of girl and poor Illya gets turned on by it.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Illya](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/136014947762/godzillawillsaveus-mirror-mirror-2012-the)

> _Imagine you are a really rough and tumble type of girl and poor Illya gets turned on by it._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“What? Can’t keep up with me?” you taunt over your shoulder, shooting him a look that dared him to chase after you.

Illya shifts, his outer frown not betraying his internal thoughts as he grumbles, “That is not in question.”


	2. Illya Kuryakin, Napoleon Solo - Illya and Napoleon double penetrating you.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW; DP_

Gif source:  [Here](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/162489021147)

> _Imagine Illya and Napoleon double penetrating you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You were swallowed up by the lust in Illya’s eyes. Lost. Entranced as you sink slowly down onto him. His hands were large and strong against your body as he holds you against him, just as desperate as you for this. Just as soon as your hips meet his, you’ve curled them in another thrust that has you both gasping in synchronized pleasure.

“Illya,” you breathe quietly in disbelief at the feeling, as if every nerve in your body was overly sensitive. Set on fire by his touch.

You jolt when Napoleon’s lips trail across your shoulder, his fingers smoothing down your spine before reaching the tip of your tailbone, “Are you sure?”

Illya’s eyes never leave your face as he fights to stay still beneath you while you glance towards Napoleon behind you. He was just as unraveled as both you and Illya, but he was still giving you a last chance before he started prepping you for him, next.

All it takes is a nod and a lick of your lips, “Yes. So sure— please, Napoleon!”


	3. Illya Kuryakin, Napoleon Solo - having a threesome with Illya and Napoleon.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Here](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150721142287/toonysnark-the-man-from-uncle-in-sync)

> _Imagine having a threesome with Illya and Napoleon._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You were the one to suggest it offhandedly, slightly under your breath and semi-joking as the two of them argued over something, yet again, “Why don’t you two just get each other off already? In fact, I’d say we all could use a de-stresser.” You smirk in your own amusement at the thought, not quite noticing the two of them had heard you until you feel the strength of their stares on your form.

“Well, my dear, if you wanted for me to seduce you, all you had to do was ask,” Napoleon shoots back as your eyes meet his, catching the lusty tint that darkened them as his own smirk spreads, lopsided, across his face.

“Are you serious?” comes from Illya as his brow furrowed in slight confusion, his hand slowly flexing at his side as a blush creeps up from his turtleneck.

You’re stunned at what you observe. The two of them were completely captured by your delivery of the proposal you’d wanted to give them for the longest time. Judging by the looks on their faces, you allowed the possibility of this actually going somewhere to cross your mind.

The heat settled in your abdomen as you shifted your weight as you felt out your suspicion that they both may actually want to take you up on your offer with, “Are you two considering it?”


	4. Illya Kuryakin, Napoleon Solo - Illya taking you hard from behind and just as you’re about to cum, Napoleon walks in.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Illya](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/136014440832/rorgers-illya-kuryakin-outfits)  |  [Napoleon](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/136104391687/themse09)

> _Imagine Illya taking you hard from behind and just as you’re about to cum, Napoleon walks in._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

One hand was woven in your hair, the other on your hip as he leveraged you into his powerful thrusts, sending moans or whimpers from your throat with each connection of your ass against his pelvis. You were close, oh, so close at this point. Orgasm building upon you like a tidal wave, looming as it built up within you, leaving you gasping out his name as he growled filthy things in your ear, his Russian accent ghosting over your throat.

“Illya—” you choke, “Illya—!”

And that’s when the door opens right in front of you, giving whoever should enter a perfect view of the scene unfolding on the bed. Napoleon’s eyes meet your own for an instant that has your whole face erupt in a blush, but you can’t bring yourself to do anything other than lose yourself in your orgasm as Illya sends you over the edge right in that instant.

By the time the stars behind your eyelids subdue, the door is once again closed, Illya huffing on your shoulder, “Dammit, Cowboy.”


	5. Illya Kuryakin, Napoleon Solo - both Illya and Solo wanting you and competing for you, but you can’t decide between them, so you tease them both enough that the three of you end up in bed together.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Here](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/146087676372)

> _Imagine both Illya and Solo wanting you and competing for you, but you can’t decide between them, so you tease them both enough that the three of you end up in bed together._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Teasing the both of them was really just a product of your refusal to choose between them. You simply couldn’t. They were both amazing, and they made you feel differently but wonderful all at the same time. Their competition was oblivious to the fact that you already had made up your mind that there really was no competition between them. You had it bad for the both of them. Choosing one would only limit yourself, and where’s the fun in that?

“I’ll never choose, you know,” you hum as you watch the two of them bicker over something that was unrelated, yet rooted, in their competition over you. Illya and Napoleon both look away from each other and towards you, a hilariously similar confused look on both their faces. A smirk on your face, you shut the magazine that had once occupied your interest until now, standing from the balcony’s lounge to begin to head towards the interior of the hotel, “What? I happen to like the both of you, but apparently you’re too dense to realize that without my being outright blunt about it.” Giving them one last tease, you offer them to follow you inside, “Some spies you are. Coming?”

“Peril,” Solo sips the last of his drink before placing it on a table nearby, “we may have to come to an understanding.”

“Understand this, Cowboy,” Illya smirks, abandoning his own drink as he looks to where you had slipped into your own bedroom, “ _I’m_  going after her.”

“For once, we agree.”


End file.
